INTERVIEW
by Ohirabo
Summary: Baekhyun yang mendapat panggilan interview bertempat di sebuah apartemen dengan manager HRD yang tampan. Au. Chanabek. Yaoi. DLDR. RnR.


**_Title : Interview_**

 ** _Author : Ohirabo_**

 ** _Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun_**

 ** _Genre : AU, Romance, Humor_**

 ** _Rating : M_**

 ** _Warnings : Boys Love, yaoi, s-ai, alur ajaib/kecepetan, typo(s), Humor (maunya), nc gagal. LOL_**

 ** _Summary_** : Baekhyun yang mendapat panggilan _interview_ bertempat di sebuah apartemen dengan _manager_ HRD yang tampan.

 ** _Interview_**

Masih ada waktu sekitar sebulan sebelum seorang Byun Baekhyun wisuda.

Tapi Baekhyun masih disibukan dengan urusan skripsinya yang kata dosen pembimbingnya akan di publis. Jadi dia masih berkutat dengan skripsi yang menurut dia 'memuakan'. Bagaimana tidak memuakan? Dia telah mengerjakan skripsi itu lebih dari 7 bulan lamanya. Tinggal 2 bulan lagi lahir lah seorang bayi skripsi (?)

Abaikan itu.

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan laptop sejak bangun tidur. Dia harus manyelesaikan beberapa bagian perbaikan dalam skripsi yang akan di publis menjadi jurnal itu.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 9.23 dan ingatkan lah Baekhyun jika dia memiliki janji dengan dosennya jam 10.00

"ASTAGA"

Teriak Baekhyun yang baru sadar bahwa sekarang jam telah menunjukan pukul 9.55 kurang dari lima menit dia harus sudah sampai di kampusnya.

Tanpa mandi.

Tanpa ganti pakian.

Tanpa gosok gigi.

Baekhyun melesat mengendarai skuternya menuju kampus.

Dan beruntungnya seorang Baekhyun, karena dosen pembimbingnya masih ada kelas.

Langkahnya gontai memasuki rumahnya. Sekarang sudah tengah hari. Dan dia lapar. Masuk ke dapur. Di sana ada nyonya Byun yang sedang melakukan entah apa.

"Makan siangnya ada di meja."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sembari mengangguk. Dan langung duduk di depan meja makan siap-siap akan makan. Tapi...

"Baek, kau belum ingin melamar pekerja?" Itu nyonya Byun sedang bertanya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

"Belum, aku masih disibukan dengan urusan revisi dan revisi skripsi ku. Ibu pasti sudah tau."

"Tapi Baekhyun, lamar saja dulu pekerjaan. Sekarang memcari pekerjaan cukup sulit bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

Baekhyun adalah calon sarjana ekonomi dengan jurusan Akuntansi. Baru calon karena dia belum wisuda.

Kata orang-orang sarjana ekonomi akan mudah untuk mendapat sebuah pekerjaan. Itu lah yang mendasari dia masuk jurusan itu.

Padahal di awal semester dulu dia berfikir dia salah masuk jurusan. Karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang apa itu akuntansi.

Sejak perbincangan tentang mencari kerja tempo hari dengan sang ibu, Baekhyun sudah melamar pekerjaan kebanyak perusahaan secara online.

Kenapa online? Karena teknologi sudah maju. Kenapa harus repot-repot panas-panasan ke perusahaan yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau alamatnya.

Tapi apa daya, meski Baekhyun sudah melamar perkerjaan kebanyak perusahaan. Tak satu pun dari perusahaan yang Baekhyun lamar memanggilnya untuk _psikotest_ atau _interview_ sekali pun.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah melamar lagi. Dia fokus kembali dengan skripsi yang akan di publisnya.

Ting!

Suara hp Baekhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya.

Sebuah email.

 _Yth. Sdr Byun Baekhyun_

 _-di tempat_

 _Terima kasih telah mendaftar proses seleski penerimaan karyawan PT. Xoxo SM_

 _Berikut adalah data anda:_

 _Nama : Byun Baekhyun_

 _ID. Pelamar : 856104_

 _Jabatan di lamar : Accounting Staff_

 _Tempat test : Gedung growl lantai 3. Jalan tower two, Seoul_

 _Tanggal : 2017-05-26_

 _Jam : 13:00 - 17:00_

 _Peserta wajib membawa Lamaran Pekerjaan, Daftar Riwayat Hidup, dan Fotokopi identitas diri pada saat Psikotest._

 _Terima kasih_

Baekhyun masih belum merespon isi email tersebut kedalam otaknya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit.

5 menit.

"IBUU!!!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berlari ke arah ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Wajah nyonya Byun ikut panik karena mendengar anak semata wayangnya berteriak.

"Ibu, aku mendapatkan panggilan _psikotest_!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukan email itu kepada ibunya.

"Duhh, ibu pikir apa!" Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum setelah itu. "Bagus kalau begitu! Persiapkan apa yang harus di bawa kesana." Kata nyonya Byun samabil tersenyum lega.

Dan disini lah Baekhyun di depan gedung bertingkat, entahlah berapa tingkatnya karena ini tinggi sekali.

Baekhyun masih terpukau dengan interior lobi perusahaan itu. Dengan warna hitam dan emas menjadi perpaduan yang membuat lobi itu terkesan mewah. Ada beberapa tanaman didalam pot yang memberikan nuansa hijau dan asri sekaligus.

Meja lobi dan seorang _security_ disebelah meja itu. Berdiri tegap dan menyapa-sambil tersenyum setiap orang yang lewat didepannya. Baekhyun sempat berfikir jika bibir security itu akan melebar jika dia terus tersenyum seperti itu sepanjang hari.

Baekhyun terkikik sendiri oleh pemikiran anehnya.

Sebelum,

Brug.

Baekhyun di tabrak dari belakang oleh sesorangnya.

"Maaf." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk takut-takut.

"Maaf, kupikir aku yang salah karena aku yang menabrak mu."

Suara bass yang mengintruksi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke orang itu dan pandangannya beradu dengan pria berjas rapi dan memiliki sepasang mata yang indah. Baekhyun hampir tertawa setalah melihat sepasang kuping yang abnormal menurutnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya dia lagi.

"Iya, aku tak apa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan pria itu mengangguk singkat dan setelah itu langung berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Yoda" gumam Baekhyun singkat.

"Permisi, saya ada jadwal _psikotest_ hari ini. Tempat pelaksanaan psikotestnya ada dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah ke repsesionis didepannya.

"Ada di lantai 3. Sampai di sana tanya lagi dengan repsesionis di sana." Senyumnya ramah.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Lantai 3.

Dengan interior yang hampir sama seperti di lobi masih membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum, menurut Baekhyun orang yang mendisain interior ini memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi. Baekhyun dengan wajah bodohnya masih membulatkan mulutnya dan sesekali memuji apa yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Terkesan lebay tapi Baekhyun tak ingin berbohong saat melihat interior itu lagi dan lagi.

Clingakclinguk.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, melangkah mendekat kemeja repsesionis.

"Permisi, saya ada jadwal _psikotest_. Tempat pelaksanaan psikotestnya ada dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan resepsionis di lantai 3.

"Itu." Dia menunjuk sebuah ruangan dekat lift. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Kesan pertama untuk repsesionis ini adalah jutek! Ah ya jutek!

"Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun singkat tapi tetap terkesan hormat.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

Membukanya pelan.

Ruangan bercat putih bersih. Dengan gorden berwarna senada. Dan berisi empat _ac_ yang membuat ruangan ini cukup dingin.

"Kau yang akan mengikuti _psikotest_ hari ini?"

Tanya sesorang dan berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Iya."

"Silakan duduk disini, dan birikan aku CV mu."

Baekhyun menyerahkan CVnya kepada seorang pria tinggi berwajah datar didepannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini dulu ya." Katanya ramah. Berbeda dari wajahnya yang menunjukan dia terkesan dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat yang hangat.

Baekhyun telah menunggu lebih dari 15 menit di ruangan ini. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan ada orang yang masuk ruangan.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun untuk melakukan _psikotest_. Dia sedikit gugup. Dan yang semakin membuatnya gugup adalah dia melakukan psikotestnya sendiri tak ada peserta lain di ruangan itu. Dia benar-benar sendiri.

Seseorang masuk keruangan itu.

Dan dia.

Dia.

Dia.

Dia.

Pria pemilik kuping abnormal dan yang menabraknya tadi di lobi.

Dengan senyum dia duduk di sebuah bangku didepan Baekhyun.

"Jadi namamu Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya dia masih dengan senyumnya yang, Hmm-sedikit membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun terpesona.

"Iya, pak." Jawab Baekhyun dengan rasa gugupnya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol." Dia memberkenalkan dirinya. "Dan aku _manager_ HRD di perusahaan ini." Lanjutnya.

Nafas Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum kaku setelahnya.

"Kau akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dan banyak soalnya sekitar 1000. Waktu pengerjaan adalah 3 jam, dan kau tidak mendapat waktu tambahan" Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria mungil didepannya. Yang membuat orang yang ditatapnya itu gugup.

"B-baik" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum kikuknya.

Beberapa pertanyaan awal masih terkesan normal. Seperti perkenalan diri, mengerjakan test ketelitian dan pertanyaan yang membahas tentang studinya.

Dan Baekhyun bersorak dalam hatinya setelah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Baiklah, kau akan di panggil _interview_ jika kau lolos test ini."

"Baik pak" Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sebuah seringai mengiasi wajah seseorang.

 _Weekend_ yey!

Karena seminggu ini Baekhyun disibukan oleh skripsi dan jadwal psikotestnya sekarang adalah waktunya Baekhyun untuk bermalas-malasan diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

Dia masih meringkuk dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 ** _Ting!_**

Suara dari hpnya pun tidak disadarinya. Dia masih meringkuk dengan nyaman di pembaringan.

Puluk 12.32

Kepala muncul dari paling selimut tebal itu. Menguap dengan tidak etisnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi sangat berantakan.

Duduk di atas kasur dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Menguap lagi dan sama lebarnya seperti yang tadi. Mengambil hpnya di atas meja disebelahnya.

Seketika mata sipitnya melebar. Membaca pesan yang berisi bahwa jadwal _interview_ akan dilakukan hari ini.

Baekhyun sempat berfikir, apa secepat ini dia di panggil _interview_. Padahal baru kemarin dia melaksanakan psikotest. Dia membuang memikiran itu.

Lalu Baekhyun melempar hpnya kekasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan karena dia buru-buru melajukan sekuternya ketempat _interview_ yang di jadwalkan.

Baekhyun agak bingung karena jadwal _interview_ nya dilaksanakan disebuah gedung apartemen di kawasan elit.

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengecek alamat itu dan bertanya kesalah satu _security_ disana.

Dan alamat yang diberikan itu benar. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnnya bingung.

Alamat ini menujukan lantai 18.

Nomor 1804

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu bertuliskan 1804.

Memencet bel itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Dia masih berfikir, apa perusahaan sudah pindah gedung (?)

Seorang membuka pintunya.

Baekhyun di buat cukup kaget. Bukan karena orang yang membuka pintu itu. Tapi penampilan orang tersebut.

Dia hanya menggunakan celana hitam pendek diatas lutut dan sebuah handuk dikepalanya. Tidak menggunakan baju. Mempertontonkan perut berkotak 6 dihadapan seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan perut yang bagaikan nutela. Lumer.

Pipi Baekhyun agak memerah.

"Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun mengikutinya masuk dengan menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Duduk lah, aku akan mengganti pakian ku dulu." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan posisi masih menunduk.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat terpukau oleh interior apartemen itu, dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih yang mendominasi. Ada beberapa furniture yang berwarna coklat yang membuat suasana ruangan ini menjadi -hmm Baekhyun tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuk menjabarkan seberapa kerennya ruangan itu.

Masih dalam pemikiran ' _mengagumi_ ' ruangan itu yang membuatnya menggeleng dan mengangguk lucu. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya sekarang. Saat jantungnya sudah berirama tidak beraturan.

Makin tidak beraturan saat sebuah pintu terbuka menunjukan seseorang menggunakan celana yang masih seperti tadi baju kaos berwarna putih bersih, rambut yang masih sedikit basah.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Dia duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Jadi ayo kita mulai."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah pria disebelahnya.

"A-aku akan melakukan _interview_ disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

"Ya. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanyanya santai

"T-tidak ada."

Beberapa pertanyaan pun diajukan dan Baekhyun masih bisa menjawabnya dengan tenang dan teratur. Sebelum sebuah pertanyaan membuatnya berubah tidak teratur.

"Apakah kau memiliki kekasih?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menoleh cepat kearah si penanya. Dia berfikir apakah di _interview_ pertanyaan memeng seperti ini? Dan Baekhyun tetap berfikir positif.

"Belum." Jawabnya jujur. Hei- _hell_ Baekhyun mana sempat memikirkan mencari kekasih sedangkan dia masih disibukan mengejar gelarnya. Itu hanya alasan klasik seorang Byun Baekhyun memang dasarnya dia tidak laku.

Sebuah senyuman, ada sebuah perasaan lega didalam hati Chanyeol mendengar jawaban pria mungil di depannya. (?)

"Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Hah?" Dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. "Tidak." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Apakah di _interview_ selalu ditanyakan hal seperti itu (?)

"Baguslah." Dia bergumam dan Baekhyun mendengarnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" Dan ini juga berhasil membuat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya memiliki mata sipit itu menjadi mata blo seketika.

Sepertinya pertanyaan yang diberikan pria didepan Baekhyun ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jatungnya. Karena sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat.

Pria didepannya menatap Baekhyun dalam. Menunggu jawaban.

Sebenarnya tak ada pertanyaan seperti itu untuk sebuah _interview_ , itu adalah akal-akalan Chanyeol saja.

Baekhyun mengatur detak jantungnya yang dari tadi tidak beraturan itu. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Ya." Dan pria didepan Baekhyun itu tersenyum lega. "Dalam artian penampilan." Lanjut Baekhyun cepat. Senyum di wajah pria di depan Baekhyun luntur seketika.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya."

Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menyukai Chanyeol dari segi sikap dan penampilannya saja. Tapi sebagian hatinya bersorak gembira karena Baekhyun menyukai penampilannya.

Lamunannya teralih saat lelaki manis dan polos di depannya bertanya dengan wajah yang nampak kebingungan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Memang ada berapa sesi untuk _interview_ ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada 3. Dan kau telah melewati yang pertama. Dan sekarang tinggal yang ke 2 dan ke 3 saja."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia pikir sesi _interview_ itu hanya ada 1 bukan 3.

"Baiklah, sesi berikutnya apa pak?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mati-matian menahan _libido_ yang sedari tadi bergejolak dalam dirinya. Hanya dengan berdekatan dengan lelaki di depannya.

"Kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa curiga.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil saya pak hari ini. Panggil saya dengan nama saya." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi setelahnya.

"B-baiklah Cha-chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Kalau begitu mendekat lah."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tapi tetap mulai mendekat. Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu mendekat.

Baekhyun berhenti.

"Itu masih terlalu jauh Baek, saya bilang kan mendekat."

Jauh? Ini kira-kira sudah bercajak 10 _cm_ dari Chanyeol dan dia mengatakan ini terlalu jauh?

Baekhyun masih seperti siput mendekatnya. 1 _inchi_ per 1 _inchi_ membuat pria di depannya tidak sabaran.

Menarik pingang ramping Baekhyun mendekat dengan tiba-tiba.

Sepasang mata coklat sipit membulat sempurna. Kaget.

Beradu dengan mata sehitam malam yang membuat Baekhyun tenggelam kedalam tatapannya.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir milik Baekhyun. Seketika sadar dari ketenggelamannya. Baekhyun mendorong pria di depannya menjauh.

Menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pak?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Kan sudah saya bilang jangan panggil saya pak!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan C-Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan pembenaran.

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol tertawa.

"Manisnya."

"Apa yang manis?" Tanya Baekhyun menahan emosi.

"Kau."

Otak Baekhyun masih mencerna jawaban itu, tanpa sadar sebuah ciuman mendarat lagi di bibirnya. Ciuman yang menuntut.

Baekhyun ingin melepaskan ciuman itu dengan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Tapi tidak bisa. Kekuatannya tiba-tiba menghilang (?)

Gigitan Chanyeol pada bibir bawah Baekhyun membuat jalur masuk lidah Chanyeol ke mulut Baekhyun.

Gairah dari mana, Baekhyun tidak tau. Dia tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan sama menuntutnya. Meskipun ciuman itu terkesan amatir.

Saat paru-paru kedua manusia itu menuntut sebuah asupan oksigen. Ciuman panas itu pun terlepas menyisakan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan ka- Ahh"

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun kala Chanyeol menjelajah di leher dan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana.

Membuka perlahan kancing kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun satu persatu.

Tangan Chanyeol di genggam.

"Jangan." Pinta Baekhyun. Tapi tangan yang lain memegang kepala Chanyeol menutut untuk terus melanjutkan aktivitas itu.

Ini adalah sensasi baru yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Asing dan nikmat.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

Melemparkan kemeja Baekhyun entah kemana. Sekarang Chanyeol mulai turun ke puting merah muda yang mulai mengeras. Menghisapnya rakus.

Baekhyun menikmatinya, saat sentuhan sentuhan Chanyeol di setiap titik sensitif seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengeram nikmat.

Chanyeol beralih ke bibir Baekhyun lagi menciumnya kasar. Tangannya meremas bagian sensitif Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat.

Gairah apa yang membuat Baekhyun lupa diri?

Baekhyun memaksa membuka kaos Chanyoel melewati kepalanya yang membuat ciuman mereka terlepas sesaat.

Saat jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuhn bagian perut Chanyeol yang menampilkan otot-otot sempurna. Yang membuatnya kagum saat pertama kali melihatnya tadi. Belum selesai Baekhyun mengagumi otot-otot itu. Baekhyun sudah ditarik kedalam ciuman panas menuntut itu.

Chanyeol memaksa celana yang di kenakan Baekhyun terlepas dari kakinya.

Chanyeol sedikit terpana dengan tubuh polos didepannya. Putih mulus dengan bercak merah hasil karya Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya terlihat sempurna.

Menatap Baekhyun dibawahnya dengan Mata penuh nafsu yang meletup-leput. Nafas tak beraturan.

"Kita lanjutkan sesi ke-3 _interview_ ini."Chanyeol berkata singkat di telinga Baekhyun, sebelum Baekhyun menyerap kata-kata itu. Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun terperangkap lagi dalam ciuman.

Chanyeol turun mengikuti perut datar Baekhyun dan sampai pada milik Baekhyun yang imut-imut (?)

Menghisapnya dengan tempo yang sedang. Membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati.

"C-chanyeol aku sampai. Ahh" Dan Baekhyun memuntahkan sarinya di perutnya sendiri dan beberapa ada yang mengenai tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjilatnya perlahan.

Dan membungkam lagi Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sekarang Baekhyun yang memaksa melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Dengan tautan bibir yang masih saling menghisap, Baekhyun meraba kancing celana itu. Mengunakan insting dia mengingat-ngigat.

Terbuka.

Melepaskannya dan melemparkanya kesembarang arah.

Baekhyun senyum kemenangan.

Tapi masih ada underware yang masih menutupi milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat melihat ngundukan cukup besar disana. Baekhyun yakin sesuatu di dalam sana meronta ingin di bebaskan segera.

Baekhyun menjilat bibir atasnya menggoda.

"Kau menggoda ku?"

 _Kau terlihat binal Byun Baekhyun._

Dan Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dengan jari kaki yang menyentuh milik Chanyeol. Menggoda.

Chanyeol mengerang nikmat saat jari kaki Baekhyun menyentuh miliknya yang sudah mengeras.

Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan _underware_ nya dan melemparnya.

Dan terbelalak lah mata Baekhyun sekarang melihat milik Chanyeol yang 3 kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

Chanyeol menganggat kaki Baekhyun untuk melihat akses masuknya.

Chanyeol menuangkan _lube_ dijarinya dan lubang milik Baekhyun. Satu jari masuk dan berhasil membuat terikan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dilubangnya. Dua jari masuk dan kali ini Baekhyun hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinnya untuk mu?" Tanya Chenyeol disela-sela kegiatannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kaku.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bersorak dalam hatinya, mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Artinya dia yang akan mendapatkan keperjakaan lelaki mungil manis di bawahnya.

Chanyeol mencari titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dan " _Ahh_ " desahan Baekhyun bertanda dia telah menemukannya.

Mengeluarkan jarinya dan sekarang memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang Baekhyun.

"A-ahh C-Chanyeoll s-sakit a-ahh" sebuah air mata lolos membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun saat milik Chanyeol memaksa masuk.

Kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun. Dan tanggan Baekhyun dibawa untuk memeluknya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan, sedang dan cepat. Semakin cepat menikamati setiap dorongan di lubang sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Chanyeol disetiap desahannya dan menuntut lebih setelahnya.

Mereka berdua menikamati euforia panas disetiap dorongan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sampai mereka sama-sama tiba di puncak kenikmatan. Baekhyun menyemburkan sarinya di perut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyemburkan di dalam Baekhyun.

Mereka sama-sama kelelahan.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat dan setelahnya berkata.

"Selamat Baekhyun kau lolos _Interview_."

 **END**


End file.
